Let Me Dream
by dukgrrl
Summary: AU: Robin has been in a coma for a year. When he wakes everything is so much different than the life he knows.
1. Titans

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part One - Titans**

"Teen Titans, GO!"

Robin lead the group against the unknown bank robbers. Starfire flew into the air and her eyes and hands illuminating a piercing green. Cyborg ran forward ready to pummel the criminals into the ground. Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and charged. Raven concentrated her energy on a mailbox nearby. She chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and shrouded it in black energy, ripping it from the ground.

It was like any other day, out fighting the good fight. The teens were intently focused on the battle at hand. Robin smirked and stood back to watch his team mates for a moment. He was proud of them, proud to be part of them. He knew that he could easily stand back and let them handle this fight, they were more than capable of doing it without him, but that would not be acting like part of the team. If there was anything in life that Robin truly loved, it was his team. He rushed forward into the road ready to join them, leaping into the air to deliver a roundhouse kick. Sadly he did not notice the truck until it was too late. Seering pain laced his body as it crumbled on impact. He could hear the other Titan's calling his name. He could feel Starfire's cool hands on his face and taste her tears on his lips.

"Dear friend Robin, please do not die. Please do not leave us." Robin drifted out of consciousness while Starfire held his body and cried.

* * *


	2. Waking

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Two - Waking**

Robin woke up slowly. He could hear a slow steady beeping and the sound of voices around him. When he tried to open his eyes, he found them heavy. If fact his entire body felt like it weighed a ton. He groaned slightly as he tried to move. He could hear voices in the room around him. A frantic call of, "He's awake!", echoed in his ears painfully. He tried to swallow but his throat was as dry as sandpaper.

"Starfire.." He rasped out, forcing his eyes open slowly. He still lacked the strength to sit up. There was a nurse standing over him checking his vitals.

"It's ok sweetheart.", she said, "You're going to be alright. We are calling your parents and paging Dr. Snow right now. They'll be here soon. You just lay there are relax." Robin's eyes shifted around the room hastlily. He couldn't understand why he was here. What did this woman mean calling his parents. Didn't they realize his parents were dead? Didn't the Titans tell her?

"Where are.." Robin choked on his words, unable to force them past his dry lips. The nurse lifted his head and placed a glass of water to his lips.

"Drink it slowly, not too much." Robin didn't listen though, his need for the water left him so frantic for it that he swallowed too much, too fast and it left him choking. The coughing fit was too much for his body and he slipped into unconsciousness again.

Robin woke up slowly the next time to find himself surrounded by shockingly familiar faces.

"Mom..?" He whispered out in disbelief. His mother's eyes filled with tears as she stroked his face and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here baby, I'm here. So is daddy. We came as soon as we found out you were awake." Robin's eyes shifted to the man standing next to her.

"Hey Champ." His father smiled and clamped a hand lovingly on his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you decided to join the land of the living." His father's tone was light, but his eyes shone with barely restrained tears.

"I don't understand. I thought you were dead." Robin rasped out, barely above a whisper. "How are you here?" His mother hugged him gently and rained kisses on his face. His father laughed.

"Robin, we weren't the ones in the accident and you are shocked to find us alive? We thought for sure.." His father's voice caught in his throat unable to finish his sentence.

A doctor entered the room, stepping up behind Robin's parents. "We worried child, that you would not wake up. I am glad to see you pull through and prove us all wrong." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Wake up?" Robin's mother soothed his hair back from his face.

"Yes darling, you have in a coma now for almost a year. We never stopped praying though, we knew.. we knew you'd come back to us." Robin tried to back away from her touch, his heart was racing as his eyes darted between the people in his room. No, it has to be a trick. These people are dead.

"Where are the other Titans? What have you done with them? Where is Starfire?" Robin's mother pulled back from the anger on his face and the ice in his voice.

"Robin.. what are you talking about? What Titans, what Starfire?"

"My friends! What have you done with my friends? Let me out of here!" Robin's mother buried her face into his father's shoulder. Dr. Snow came up and placed a hand on Robin's chest, holding him down.

"Robin, Robin please calm down. You are a little disoriented. We have not done anything with anyone. You have been in a coma for a year. You need to understand this. You need to calm down. There is no reason to upset youself and your parents who have waited so long for you to awaken." Tears ran freely down Robin's face as it all sunk in. The thought of the Titans, the knowledge that everything he knew did not exist was too much for him.

"A year? I've been in a coma for a year?" Dr. Snow nodded and pulled his hand away. Robin sobbed thinking of the other Titans. "I've been dreaming for a year?"

"Yes son." His father said, looking sadly down at the boy. Robin rolled over and burried his face into his pillow. His shoulders shaking with his sobs. His father reached out a hand to sooth him but Robin shook him off.

"Leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Let me dream."

* * *


	3. Ready

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Three - Ready**

Robin's room had been wired to transmit a live feed into Dr. Snow's office. Dr. Snow sat there with his parents as they watched Robin pace the room like a caged animal. Dr. Snow leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands on his desk. Locking his gaze with Robin's father he cleared his throat.

"Mr.Grayson, I can understand your desire to keep Robin here until he is well, but I honestly must advise that you take him home. It is because he still suffers from amnesia that I believe you resume with his life as you normally would. He has not regained any of his memories from his real life. It is important that he be in his own home, it is important that he is enrolled in school. He needs to be around people that his subconscious will associate with reality. I believe this, and only this will pull him from the fantasy that he has created." Mr. Wayne look looked to his wife and she nodded.

"Can we take him home today?" Dr. Snow leaned back and smiled.

"You may take him home now."

* * *

Robin sighed as he paced his room. He had been awake for nearly three months now. The days were getting better.

Each day since he woke has been it's own battle. There were long hours of physical therapy. While his body recovered and regained it's strength, the memories that his parents and Dr. Snow claimed he should have, would not return. Robin clenched his fists and glared at his reflection. He hated it here. He hated waking up in cold sweats just about every night. He hated dreaming about them, knowing he would never see them, that they were just that.. a dream. That she was a dream.

"Starfire." He whispered the name in a tone akin to reverence. He could smell her, he could almost see her there. He could close his eyes and feel the softness of her hair, and the sweet sound of her laugh. Remembering always came with harmful consequences though. Robin fought the urge to break the mirror by holding his fist tightly at his side and laughed at himself.

"You're being stupid. You're remembering something that never was and never will be. Just get over it." He sneered and turned his back to the mirror and began tossing his scarce belongings into a bag. He was going home with his parents today. He would be enrolling in school tomorrow.

His father stood in the doorway and held his hand out to Robin.

"Are you ready to go Champ?" Robin pasted a smile on for his father.

"Yes dad." He took one last look around the room before pulling his hoody up over his head and slinging the bag over his shoulder. He was ready. As ready as he would ever be.


	4. Home

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Four - Home**

The car pulled up to a small white house. His father opened the door and grinned at him.

"Well Robin, we're home. This is your house. Where you grew up." Robin glanced at the brick porch with the chipped paint. The house had two stories, though you could tell from the outside that it was small. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked up to the front door. His father opened the door for him and motioned for him to step inside.

"Would you like a tour or would you rather lay down for a while and wait for dinner?" He stepped past his father to look around for himself. Robin scanned the living room, Noting the worn look of the rug and furniture. There was a bookshelf along one wall so crammed with textbooks and novels that there was even a stack of books placed on the floor in front of it. A small coffee table littered with papers was in the center of the room and a small entertainment center with a VCR and a television rested against the far wall. The kitchen while obviously in some disrepair and scarcely furnished was lit brightly and had fresh flowers in a vase on the table.The bathroom was barely more than closet, yet Robin noted with satisfaction that it was at least in good repair. There was a small office to the right of the kitchen that looked as though it was rarely used. Robin turned to leave the computer room and found his parents standing behind him.

"I would like to look upstairs now please." He stated in a quite tone as he waited for them to step aside. His mother smiled and reached for his hand. He let her hold it and lead him up the stairs.

"This is our room here." She motioned to the door to the right as they reached the landing. Robin looked in to find it was as unimpressive as the rest of the house. There was really nothing that sparked his interest there and he turned back to her without entering.

"..and my room?" His mother stepped over and opened the remaining door upstairs. Robin stepped into his room with his breath held. He was waiting for a rush of emotion and memories, but he felt nothing. His room was nice, certainly nicer than the rest of the rooms here. The paint on his walls held no visible signs of cracking. His room was neat and organized. A patchwork quilt was spread out over his bed. There were band posters scattered across the walls, a decent collection of CDs and a computer on a small desk. The furniture was obviously old, but Robin could see that it was well cared for.

"Baby," his mother pulled him close and hugged him. "Your going to get a really great surprise tonight with dinner. I want you to just get some rest now." She kissed him on the cheek before exiting the room. Robin sat down at the computer to see if he could find any files of programs that could spark anything, but the computer was password protected and he quickly gave up on it.

"I'll just hack into it later." He mumbled as he got up and kicked off his shoes. He flopped down onto the bed and leaned back into the pillows on his bed. He really was tired and thought sleeping a little before dinner was an excellent idea. It felt as though he had barely closed his eyes before he could hear his mother calling his name from downstairs.

"Robin! Robin are you awake?" Robin groaned and pulled his blanket over his face.

"No!" He yelled back. He could hear his mother laughing with someone, and then telling them to just come up. Robin clenched his eyes shut as hard as he could and tried to will himself back to sleep as the sound of heavily clad feet moved up the steps. There was a light rapping at the door before it was swung open and he was no longer alone in his room.

"Hey Robin, get the hell up. It's me, Slade."


	5. Slade

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Five - Slade**

Robin's eyes shot open and he leaped from the bed to grab his enemy by the throat, lift him in the air, and slam him into the wall.

"Slade." Robin hissed menacingly as his grip tightened around the boys throat. He leaned in close to glare into eyes glazed in fear. Robin blinked and his loosened his grip. Slade never showed fear. Slade wasn't just a boy. Confusion plastered on his face he let go. The boy dropped to his knees choking, rubbing his throat as he stared at Robin.

"WTF asshole? Is that how you treat your best friend? Robin stepped away from the stranger.

"Best friend? You. You're my best friend?" The boy stood up still rubbing his neck and staring at Robin angrily.

"Yeah, last time I checked. It won't stay that way unless you keep your hands to your damned self though."

"Slade?" Robin asked in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"You're name is Slade?"

"Ah come on, don't tell me that you forgot about me completely?" Slade threw his hands up in appearant aggitation. "I'm your best friend. Since we were kids. They didn't tell me you forgot who I was, just that you had forgotten the accident and a lot of.. other stuff." Slade sat on the bed and looked up at Robin. Robin was confused, angry, and extremely on guard. Why would his mind make his best friend Slade? His mortal enemy. Why would they take someone that should be dear to him and make him the embodiment of hatred.His head began to ache, like it always did when he would dwell on the memories he had, and the memories he had lost. Giving in momentarily, he sat next to the boy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you. I'm sorry for attacking you." Slade laughed and punched him on the arm. Robin held in the desire to flinch, or worse to hit Slade back.

"Don't worry about it. It's forgotten. Still buds?" He held his hand out to Robin and smiled. Robin looked at the hand that was offered to him, and after carefully considering it he reached out and took it.

"Yes. I suppose." Slade stood up pulling Robin with him.

"All right then, it's dinner time down there, I'm starved, and your mother made a roast. Lets go!" Robin conceded and let himself be dragged from the room. The thought still plaqued him though, and there was yet another question burned into him mind now.

"Is Slade an enemy or a friend?"


	6. School

* * *

I would like to take a brief moment to thank each of you that have commented on my story. I am grateful for the encouragement and kind words. It is my hope to continue to entertain you.

Disclaimer : I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Six - School**

Robin woke the next morning with a dull ache at the base of his neck. Groaning he pulled himself out of bed and started to get ready for school. He wasn't sure if it was something he was looking forward to or not, but he was resolved to go through with it. His mother was taking him and he could hear her downstairs in the kitchen, the smells of breakfast filling the house. The thought of breakfast brought a sharp pain to his chest and he held his breath. Thinking about Beast Boy and Cyborg, wishing more than anything at that moment that he could hear them arguing over tofu and bacon. He dragged himself down the stairs and sat at the table with his head in his hands. This like any other was going to be a long day. His mother frowned as she placed his plate in front of him. She was angry with herself for growing accustomed to Robin's dark moods and never being able to make it better for him.

"Come on honey, eat up. We don't want you late for your first day back do we?" Robin picked up his fork and began eating without a response. His mother sighed and went to get ready herself.

* * *

Robin walked through the hallways. He was late. He clenched his schedule in one hand, his map in the other. He had declined a guide. He didn't want one. It was explained to him that Slade would be in many of his classes. He grimaced thinking that this was something they had done to make things easier on him. He didn't want to be near him right now. Robin just could not shake the feeling that Slade was not his friend. He could not help but think of the enemy that seemed to exist in his mind alone. He came upon the room he was looking for and knocked once before entering.

"May I help you?" A young woman asked from her position at the black board. Robin walked up to her and handed her his class schedule.

"I'm late." He stated, his voice flat. She laughed and handed his schedule back to him.

"So you are. Class, may I introduce our new student. This is Robin Grayson, and he will be taking part in our labwork for the remainder of the year. Please welcome him and help in any way you can to help make him comfortable with us." Robin thought she smiled too sweetly, almost like it was all an act. She led him over to a work station where Slade sat. He was propped back in his chair and offered Robin a lazy grin.

" It is a good thing you're in my class Robin, I was the odd man out." Slade spread his arms wide and motioned to the class around them. "I had no partner. It seems I need one." Robin grimaced and sat stiffly in the chair that was offered to him. He tried to pay attention to the Mrs. Dean but all he could truly think of were the many different reasons Slade was lacking a partner. Each idea he came up with was worse than the last.

Robin breathed deeply as he stepped out of the classroom and looked down at his schedule. His next class was Math. Before he could move more than a few steps from the doorway, Slade came upon him and hooked one arm in his and snatched the schedule out of Robin's hands.

"Now lets see..." Slade examined the schedule closely and nodded as he steered Robin through the hallway. "Next class is with me. Mr Roberts is an ass. You'll hate him. Thinks everyone needs to be a damned Mathematician in life or something. They gave you a free period for third, that pretty much means you can do whatever you want as long as you don't kill anyone." Slade laughed at his own joke before pulling Robin sharply to the left and up a flight of stairs. "Fourth is Music and Shop.Dont ya hate that A day B day bullshit? Ah hell, you have a different lunch than me. Guess you'll have to eat alone for a while. Hey look!"Slade pointed his finger at the sixth entry on the page. "They gave you Gym after lunch. Well isn't that shitty, suchs to be you. At least you get me for the rest of the day. Together my friend you and I will sleep our way through English and History."

Robin clenched his right fist at his side and didn't comment. He just let Slade ramble on. As much as his instincts told him that he hated this man, he just couldn't bring himself to break free. Slade seemed to be the only friend he had. He thought of the other Titans and frowned. Some trade.


	7. A Dark Bird

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Seven - A Dark Bird**

After Math, Slade pulled Robin with him to his next class. He was joking and carrying on the entire way there. Robin was annoyed and could not wait to be free of Slade, even if just for a few hours. They stood outside the door to the boys locker room when Slade turned Robin to face him. He has lost the grin he had wore all morning and had taken on a very serious expression.

"Hey Robin, man I gotta tell you something. These kids here, they all know about your coma. Most of them thought you were dead, the rest just hoped you were. You ah, you don't have a lot of friends here if you know what I mean. We were all told yesterday at one of those fake ass assemblys that you would be coming back, and that you couldn't remember shit. The whole flippin school knows, and I don't trust these guys. If anybody messes with you, anybody at all, I want you to let me know. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you." Robin scanned Slades face searching for a hint of sarcasm. Slade however looked sincere. Robin pasted a smile on his face, as hard as it was.

"Thank you. I'll be alright." Slade's face cracked and he grinned again.

"With me watching out for you, of course you will be. Anyway, get the hell out of here. I gotta get to gym before Mr. Fuller goes nuts."

* * *

Robin walked around the courtyard. It was all of fifteen minutes into his Free period and he was ready to end it. The free period had left him to his thoughts and for Robin, that was a dangerous place to be. He began to pay more attention to the people around him after Slade's warning to notice that most of the students did shy away from him, If they looked at his there was something angry in their eyes. Robin tried to shrug it off but it still bothered him. He woke from being a hero, to being someone everyone seemed to hate, and he didn't even know why. He turned out of the courtyard and walked between two buildings. Head down he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he walked right past a group of kids to his right. His ears however perked up to a familiar voice speaking in a soft angry tone.

"I said, leave me alone." Robin turned his head sharply to see Raven standing with her back to the wall. There were four boys around her, and none of them were looking particularily nice. Robin was shocked, pissed, and happy all at once. "_Raven, she's here!"_, Robin thought excitedly. His eyes scanned over her. It was definately Raven. Her short purple hair fell framing her face. Her dark eyes looked wary and annoyed. She wore a black skirt that swept her ankles and a t-shirt with white lettering simply stating the words BITE ME. She had a number of jelly bands on her wrists, a pair of scuffed docks on her feet, and a small chain collar around her neck. She held her bookbag in front of her so tightly that her knuckles were white as she backed up a final step, her back now firmly pressed to the wall.

"What if we don't want to? What if we're tired of shit like you walking around like you're better than the rest of us?" The leader spat at the ground in front of Raven.

"I'll give you one good reason to back off now!" Robin's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward ready to defend his friend. There was no way he was going to let them hurt her. If he could take on an army of robots on his own, take Cinderblock down in his rage, there was no way that these four punks would escape the punishment he was about to dish them. The boyes were clearly shocked that anyone else was there. They however quickly recovered. The leader laughed and motioned at Robin.

"Oh? I guess that reason would be you?" Robin clenched his hands in fists and nodded.

"This is your last warning. Leave Raven Alone."

"Make us." With that comment, Robin lunged forward prepared to beat the life out of each of them. He jumped in the air aiming a kick at the leader. The one closest to him hit him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to the ground. Another kicked him in the gut, while he was being punched into the ground by the remaining boys. The beating lasted mere moments but to Robin, it lasted forever. As hard as he tried he could not pull off one move. He could not get in one attack. He just didn't understand. No one could beat him. His martial arts were precise, deady, unmatched. He thought this while he lay bleeding on the ground as the leader kicked him hard in the stomach a final time.

"Loser. your nothing. You aren't even shit." He spat out before stalking off with his buddies. Robin coughed and his spit was frothy with blood.

"Raven, are you ok?" He rolled over and forced himself up to see Raven still standing with her back to the wall, looking down at him. She appeared unharmed, and for that he was thankful.

"Trying to play hero huh?" Raven scoffed. "Way to go boy wonder."


	8. We're Friends

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Eight - We're Friends **

Robin stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Despite the pain that laced him limbs he was completely happy to see her there. He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. He smiled, his eyes were lit with the joy of finding her.

"Raven! I'm so happy to see you. I've been so alone here, I thought I was going crazy. They didn't hurt you did they? Damn it is great to see you!" Raven's eyes shifted from Robin's hand on her shoulder to the grin that was plastered on his face. She lifted her own hand and meticulously pushed Robin's hand off her shoulder.

"Right." She slid to the right and stepped around him slinging her backpack onto her shoulder. She started to walk towards the main building. Robin followed.

"Raven, are you upset with me or something? Did I do something?" Raven turned sharply and stared at him.

"Of course not. You're a hero! How could you do anything wrong? Just..just, would you just leave me alone?!" Robin's face fell and he felt a thick lump forming in his throat.

"But.. why?" Raven's eyes narrowed and her voice turned icy.

"Why? I want you to leave me alone, because I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be seen with you. I don't want you talking to me. Got it?"

"But Raven, we're friends.." Robin reached his hand out to her but she shrugged him away.

"No, we're not." Raven turned from him and continued walking towards the main building. This time, Robin did not choose to follow. He turned his back on the main building until he reached the spot where the fight had happened just minutes ago. He sat on the ground, pressed his back to the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. He could feel his heart thudding heavily, each beat sent shivers of pain though him. He drew in a couple of large gulping breaths. His chest hurt, his eyes burned and her words refused to leave him. _No, we're not. _He buried his face in his knees and cried. It started because of what had happened with Raven, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought about all of the other Titans. All of the friends that he never had. He just couldn't believe it. He just got his ass kicked by four guys, and for what? So he could find out that Raven hated him. Nothing was the same here. He wasn't even the same here. He couldn't fight. Even though the memory was so clear, it just seemed his body lacked the training and knowledge to pull it off. He couldn't manage to do anything right. He half wanted to call his mother and tell her to come and get him, but he could not bring himself to give in.

Robin sat there for a while before deciding that he should just press on with the rest of the day. He got up and went to the nearest bathroom. He cleaned himself up as best as he could. He was able to wash most of the dirt and blood off of him with water soaked paper towels, but there was nothing he could do about the red welt that was swollen on his jaw. It would bruise badly. It was bad enough he was going to be late, looking like this was sure to draw attention. He decided that he would rather push through the day that run from it though. He ran his fingers through his hair and checked the mirror a final time before he headed towards Music.


	9. Hateful Things

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. I do not own "Outside" or anything else written and or performed by Staind. I just really think it fits Raven P So I am borrowing it.

This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

**Let Me Dream: Part Nine - Hateful Things**

The first thing Robin noticed when he stepped into the classroom was that a boy was standing in the front of the room singing. The teacher sat at her desk listening intently. Her eyes shifted to Robin and she placed a finger to her lips and beckoned him over.

"Mr. Grayson?" She asked in a whisper. Robin nodded. "I'm your teacher, Ms. Sorra and you are late." Her eyes focused on his jaw and she frowned. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I fell outside." Robin stated flatly. The teacher frowned but did not push the issue. It was about this time that the boy finished his song and a few scattered students clapped.

"Take a seat, wherever you can find one." She whispered before standing and addressing the class as a whole. "Ladies and gentleman may I have a moment of your time please? For those of you who do not know him, this is Robin Grayson." Robin looked at the students gathered in the room. His eyes locked on the back corner at a figure bent over a book, her purple hair partially falling in front of her face. She didn't even acknowledge him, though his eyes tried to force her to. He focused him attention back to the teacher when he realized she was speaking to him. "Robin, it is this weeks assignment to pick a song and perform it in class. It is a necessary requirement. I don't expect you to come up with one today, though I hope you will have one ready for us by Thursday." Robin frowned but nodded. It seemed at that point her interest in him had ended so he found a seat and resolved to stick the class out.

"Alright then." Ms. Sorra clapped her hands together before picking up a jar with many folded pieces of paper within it. "Andrew, since you just finished with your song, perhaps you would pick out our next performer. The boy smiled and reached his hand into the proffered jar. He pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Ms Sorra shyly. She opened it and stated, "Ms. Craft, you're up. Lets see what you can do." Raven's head snapped up and she grimaced and she closed her book.

"If I must." She stood and walked to the front of the room.

"Yes Ms. Craft, you must. The song title is?"

"Outside by Staind." Mr. Sorra smiled and sat down. Raven glared at many of her classmates that snickered before she began. Robin watched her intently. As much as he felt lost and troubled, it was nice having her nearby. Even if she wouldn't talk to him. Robin found himself enjoying her song. Even though it was dark, it really fit her. He had never heard Raven sing before and she wasn't bad at it. Her voice didn't lilt like a bird, and it had a roughness to it. It was real though, and the lyrics were presented clearly.

His attention was drawn away from her to a conversation going on next to him. A girl and a boy were talking in hushed tones and laughing with each other. Robin turned to watch them as the girl said,

"It isn't bad for the bastard child of a murderer is it?" The boy shook his head and made a sign to ward off evil.

"She's a witch. Don't listen to her. She'll probably cast a spell on you. That's how her father killed all those people you know. He used black magic on them." The laughed.

"You idiot, it was her mother that was the witch. I heard she would lure them into the basement where her husband would kill them. Can you imagine? All those girls, and our age too. It's surprising that he didn't kill her too." The girl motioned to Raven and made a face like she was going to be sick.

"Nah Amy, He only killed human girls. He would never harm his own demon spawn. He needs her to grow up like him and kill people too." Amy shuddered and held onto the boys hand.

"I hate her John. The stupid bitch scares me. She looks at me like she can read my thoughts or something." John patted her hand.

"Hey, forget about her. She hasn't been any trouble to anyone since she had to move in with her grandmother." Amy squeezed John's hand and smiled.

"That's right, her dad killed her mother too didn't he?"

"Either that or the dumb bitch killed herself." Robin had to turn his attention away from the two before he attacked them in the classroom. He looked back at Raven who was singing with her eyes closed. She seemed completely oblivious to everyone around her as she sang.

_All the times   
That I've cried  
All this wasted  
It's all inside  
And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again  
And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend  
But I feel  
Tomorrow will be OK  
  
But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you_

Listening to her sing a song that seemed so open and bare, and listening to the hateful things being said about her, Robin decided that he was going to be Raven's friend. Whether she liked it or not.


	10. What do you want?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Ten - What do you want?**

Robin followed her when she left the classroom. She noticed him rather quickly and tried walking faster to avoid him. Eventually realizing that he wasn't going away she sighed and turned on him.

"What do you want??" She threw her hands up when she spoke, visibly irritated with the situation. "What the hell is with you? Why won't you leave me alone is this some type of joke or something?" Robin stood his ground, refusing to let her anger effect him.

"No. I just want to talk to you."

"Why? Has someone pissed you off and now you want me to put a curse on them? Well the hell with you hero boy! Piss off." She fumed and looked like she thinking of hitting him.

"No. Raven, will you have lunch with me?" Raven was visibly shocked before she guarded her expression again.

"Hell no! I don't eat lunch anyway."

"Then I won't eat lunch. Can we please talk?" Raven groaned.

"What would we have to talk about anyway? What the hell is your deal?" Robin smiled, feeling her resolve break.

"Talk with me and you'll find out." Raven looked at him a moment weighing the situation in her mind. Intrigued despite herself she decided that it might be OK.

"Fine. But if you mess with me, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"OK. I can deal with that."

They sat outside on the lawn under an old oak tree. Robin told her briefly about his dreaming time. About the Titans. Raven listened to him and after a while her attitude seemed to thaw a bit. He told her about their powers and their lives.

"Whoa." She stated, turning her face to look at Robin. "You really dreamed all that?" Robin nodded.

"Yeah all of it. Things were a lot better than they are here. We were friends. We all had each other. Now it seems like here, I guess we're the same, both of us are alone." Raven stood up and stepped away from him, her mood instantly chilling over.

"Right. Maybe you. Look I don't need this shit. I have a class to get to. It was a nice story, but it is just a story. Why don't you go. The bell is about to ring." Robin looked up to respond but at the time the bell did in fact ring. Raven turned away from him and walked into the main building. Robin sighed, wondering if he would ever get her to warm up to him.

* * *

He got up and made his way swiftly to the locker room to prepare for Gym. The class was uneventful and Robin soon found himself in English class with a very pissed off Slade.

"WTF happened to you? I leave you for a couple of hours and someone beats the shit out of you?" Robin denied it by repeating his lie about falling but Slade wasn't fooled. "Forget it, you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I'll figure it out. Then the SOB will pay." Robin eventually got Slade to calm down before the teacher noticed by telling him he didn't want everyone to know. "Shit man, I'm sorry." With that Slade pretty much kept his mouth shut for the rest of the class.

They walked down the hallway towards the last class of the day, history. Slade once again hooked his arm with Robin's and steered him through the other students.

"There is just one more to go and you will have survived one full day at Jump High." Slade laughed. "I'd like to say you got off without a scratch but I just can't." Robin sighed as they entered their history class.

"You know you aren't as funny as you think you are. If you would just.."

"Shhhh!" Slade cut him off, "I gotta say hello to my favorite lady." Robin followed his gaze to find Raven already sitting at a table. She was leaning forward on the bench with her nose buried in a book. Before he realized what Slade was up to he was already standing behind Raven. He laced his arm around her midsection hugging her from behind and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Hello Sweetness," Slade drawled out, "Did you long for me today?" Raven snarled and pushed him away.

"Back the hell off shit bag!" Slade laughed and blew her a kiss before walking back over to Robin.

"Why did you do that?" Robin demanded.

"Do what?" Slade asked with an innocent expression on his face.

"Why did you grab her like that?" Slade laughed and sat down at a table.

"Ah come on Robin. I know you can't remember shit, but take my word for it. You don't care. In fact, if you could remember yourself you would think it was funny." Slades eyes were lit up with a sadistic mirth.

"Screw you Slade." Robin walked over to a table across the room from him and sat down.

"Whatever man. Whatever." Slade propped his head on his fist and grinned. Anything else that may have transpired was cut off by the appearance of their teacher Mr. Offray. Robin spent most of the class entertaining the different ways he could maim Slade.


	11. Talking

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Eleven - Talking**

Robin got up as soon as the bell rang and left the class. Slade walked up quickly behind him.

"Hey, wait up!" Slade ran to catch up with Robin. "Won't you calm down? It was just a joke. She isn't anybody anyway." Robin turned on him then and glared at him so harshly that Slade took a step back.

"Don't you EVER say that about her. EVER! You don't even know Slade. She is one of the best people I have ever known." Slade shook his head at Robin.

"Robin, you aren't friends with her. I know you are probably confused right now. Come on man, I'll take you home." Slade reached out and took Robin's arm only to have Robin pull away from him sharply.

"No." Robin set his jaw firmly and his eyes narrowed.

"Come on. What do you have a thing for Princess Dark and Dreary? Jeez can you pick them."

"I'm leaving Slade. Don't follow me." He spat out sharply before turning his back on Slade and walking out the main doors.

Raven had been standing there during the exchange. She glared at Slade who was standing in the middle of the hallway dumbfounded before walking out the door herself. It did not take her long to pick Robin out of the kids leaving the school. His shoulders were rolled forward and he faced the ground while taking quick, angry steps. She ran out after him and came up behind. She was winded by the time she caught up to him and walked beside him for a few moments before speaking.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Robin turned his face to look at her before nodding once.

"Yes." Raven's lip quirked in a half smile.

"I'll walk you home if you tell me more."

"More?"

"Yeah, tell me more about our other life. Where I have friends." Robin found that there was a softness to her expression now and he smiled at her.

"Wait until I tell you about this mirror that you have..." the two of them walked to Robin's house and talked about the world that he knew. Raven seemed interested and asked a lot of questions. Robin couldn't be sure if she believed him or not, but they were talking. He had one of his friends back. they stood outside his door when he turned to her.

"Would you like to come inside? I could see if my mother would take you home so you don't have to walk." Raven shook her head and stepped off his porch.

"No thanks, I like walking. It gives me time to think. You have given me a lot to think about. See you tomorrow." Raven half waved before walking down the sidewalk and around the corner. Robin went into his house and up to his room. There he completed his schoolwork and went down when his mother called him. Both of his parents stared at him throughout dinner, each trying to figure out what was wrong with their son. He just wasn't acting right and his father worried that he might be sick. That is until his mother realized that Robin was smiling. She pointed that out to her husband after Robin left the table. Both were unsure what has caused the change in their son, but they were happy about it. Maybe if he cheered up a bit, he would start to remember his real life and leave behind the fake one.


	12. Kory

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

I am sorry I have been away so long. I just moved. For your enjoyment and mine: On with the story.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Twelve - Kory**

That next morning, Robin's mother dropped him off in front of the school as she had done the previous day. Robin shifted from one foot to the other as he determined whether or not he wanted to go inside. Before he could make up his mind Slade came out the front doors and began walking towards him. Robin's eyes narrowed and he glared at him.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin's words were tight with barely controlled anger.

"I just want to talk." Slade held his hand out, palm up and actually managed to look sincere. "You are my best friend Robin. Let's talk about this OK?" Robin sighed and waited for whatever excuse Slade would conjure up.

"I just really wanted to say that I am sorry." Robin's eyes widened, not expecting this. "I am sorry that I pissed you off, hell if it really bothers you that much I am sorry I pissed her off. I'll even apologize to her if that's what you want. You just never cared about her before. I get this is something new. Maybe your taste in women have changed or something. So yeah, I'm sorry. We um, We're cool right?" Slade pulled his hand back and scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Robin waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I guess so." Robin said in a flat even tone, questioning himself even as he said it. "I warn you though, you better treat her right Slade. She is my friend, I will defend and protect her from anyone." Slade grinned and slapped Robin on the shoulder, momentarily putting him off balance.

"Sweet! Well that makes my day a lot easier. Let's you and me skip science and watch the early morning workout."

"The early morning workout?" Robin asked perplexed.

"Cheerleaders." Slade hissed with a gleam in his eye while rubbing his hands together greedily.

Robin walked with Slade around the side of the building towards the fields. He didn't care about missing science and to be honest he couldn't help being a little curious about what could be so impressive about a bunch of girls jumping around in the morning chill. That was of course until they rounded a bend and he saw them, jumping around, in tiny outfits, in the morning chill. His eyes widened as he adopted a grin similar to the one that Slade usually wore.

"Cheerleaders?" Slade asked feeling pleased with himself while noting Robin's reaction.

"Cheerleaders." Robin stated. His eyes darting from one to another as he thought that perhaps this would be a good day after all.

"Omigod!" An excited voice quipped out from behind them. "I have missed you so much!" The boys turned. Robin's heart rose to his throat and froze there. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Everything around him froze but her. It was Starfire running towards him. Her crown of fiery hair fell in waves behind her. She was laughing so happily that you could see her glee shining from her lovely emerald eyes. Robin could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He could barely believe it, his heart ached with the happiness he felt in that moment. It was Starfire. It was his Starfire, the girl of his dreams. Everything he could ever want, could ever need, the only one he could ever love, and she was hugging Slade.

"Wha.. WHAT?!" He half choked half gasped out. Starfire was hugging Slade! He felt like screaming and crying all at once. Slade laughed and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Hello Hot Stuff! How was Cheerleader Camp?" Starfire smiled and tousled Slade's hair.

"It was glorious! We learned so many new things. I adored my time there, though I am happy now to be with my friends. Her eyes turned to Robin and she gasped in shock.

"Robin! It is you! You are all right?" She turned to Slade. "He is awake?" Slade laughed as she backed away from his gently and moved to hug Robin. "I have missed you so much my friend." Starfire moved to hug him but Robin shied away. He was hurt and angry and confused. He couldn't bear the thought of her touching him right now. He didn't want anyone to touch him.

"Whoa Kory, he might not remember you. He lost most of his memory, ain't that right Rob?" Robin was lost for words, in his mind he was simply playing the scene where Starfire was hugging Slade over and over.

"I am sorry Robin, I did not know. It is I, your friend Kory Anders. I would not harm you." She reached out and took his hand gently.

"Star?" Robin whispered She smiled at Slade.

"See? He remembers my nickname, how could he not remember me. He is my best friend."

Robin lost it and pulled his hand from hers sharply. Starfire gasped took a step closer to Slade. Robin's eyes were wet with tears as he looked first at Slade, then at her, and then finally at the two of them together. He felt like he was going to be sick. He could feel the bile rising in his throat. He turned and ran away from them as fast as he could. He ran around the school and through the courtyard until he came to the only quiet spot he knew of. There he unleashed his anger and punched his fist into the wall. Jolts of pain laced up his arm and his knuckles were raw and bleeding. He cried freely until his eyes burned too much to shed any more tears. He had been there for at least an hour before he decided to forget it all and just walked home.


	13. Help Needed

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Thirteen - Help Needed**

"Go Away." Robin called out from the confines of his room for perhaps the eighth time since he had come home.

"Robin?" his mother called out to him.

"I wanna be left alone!" He snapped.

"Robin, you have a guest please come down." He got up from him bed and stomped over to his door. He opened it sharply, stuck his head out and yelled, "NO!" before slamming the door so hard it shook on its hinges. There was a moment of silence from below before he heard his mother state in a sugary sweet tone,

"I'm sorry dear, but Robin wants to be left alone." Robin groaned and locked the door. He flopped back down onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. He muttered out a stream of curses about how dense his mother. He got up and walked over to his stereo. He was shuffling through his CDs when he heard a thud against the side of the house. He looked up in time to see Raven climbing into his window.

"Hey! How'd you get up here?" Raven smirked.

"I flew." Robin stared at her for a minute before a small chuckle escaped. He quickly stifled it. He didn't want to laugh. He was miserable. You weren't supposed to laugh when you were miserable. "Would you like to er, talk about it?" Raven stuck her thumb through a loop in her studded belt, waiting for an answer.

"No." Robin spat the word out with every ounce of frustration he had soaking it.

"Ok, well should I fly back home then? Or do you plan on acting like the friend you say you are?" Raven took a move to climb back out the window.

"No, wait." She stopped and turned back around. "Please stay. I want you to." Robin sat on the corner of his bed and motioned that she should join him. Raven turned the computer chair so it faced the bed and sat in that.

They sat there together for a few hours. Talking about random things. Robin never meant to tell Raven what had happened, yet he somehow found himself in the middle of retelling the mornings events. His eyes burned as a few tears managed to escape despite his resolve to withhold them. Raven nodded and while her facial expressions didn't betray much of what she was thinking, Robin could tell she was actually listening to him. It was then that Robin got the idea that maybe Raven could help him. She was a girl after all.

"Hey Raven?" One of her eyebrows lifted slightly as she regarded him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could help me? Please. I don't know what else to do. I love her." Raven looked at Robin for a long time before nodding.

"All right. I will help you." Though even as she said it, a shadow fell on her face. Robin smiled, feeling assured that Raven could make things a little better.

"What can we do? How can I be with her?" Raven tapped her left index finger to her kohl painted lips.

"Be patient, give me some time. Just let me think about it."


	14. Plotting Romance

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Fourteen - Plotting Romance**

Robin and Raven sat in Denny's drinking coffee. Well correction, Robin was drinking coffee. Raven was drinking tea. It was her idea.

"It helps me think, besides Robin," she had said, "the walk will do you good."

"Won't it be far?" He had asked before she laughed.

"Don't you know they build these things five miles apart from each other? Come on." With that they had climbed down the ladder she had propped against his house and walked to the restaurant. Robin looked around at the other patrons gathered there. Many of the younger kids were dressed much like Raven herself was. They were all shrouded in black clothing of one design or another and many had black pencil lining their eyes, giving the illusion that their eyes were much larger than they were. Raven sighed in content as the hot tea was placed in her hands. Robin looked down at his coffee in doubt before loading it with so much cream and sugar that it barely resembled coffee anymore.

"I think the first step should be to track down the rest of the titans." Raven stated bluntly.

"Do you really think they are out there?" Robin asked hopefully. Raven mulled over his questions a second before nodding.

"Yes I do. If Starfire and myself were both parts of your dream, with us both obviously being here.. well it makes me believe that they are here too." Robin breathed out a low whistle between his teeth as he dared to hope.

"How are we going to find them?" He asked while making small towers out of the creamers that were left on the table.

"I need you to tell me all about them. Everything. Once I have all the information I may be able to find them. I still have my memories. I will warn you though Robin, The other titans may not be what you would expect either." Robin carefully considered this before deciding that no matter what, if they were here, he wanted to find them. He described Cyborg and Beast Boy in detail. Though once he began to describe Beast Boy, Raven laughed so hard she choked on her tea.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will do what I can to find them. It might take a while though."

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes?"

"We are friends right?" Robin looked unsure of himself. He was thinking about what Slade said and wondered about their past together. Raven regarded him for a moment before placing her tea down and folding her hands in front of her.

"We are now."

"Did I ever do anything..?" Raven cut him off before he could even finish his question.

"Forget about it. Anything in the past, that wasn't you. This is you. Yes Robin, we are friends." Robin smiled, feeling reassured that he at least had that.

A few minutes later two girls were seated at the table next to them. They chattered on about makeup and clothing. Robin and Raven tried to ignore them until the girls mentioned Kory.

"What do you think she will wear at the dance?" One of them asked while scanning the menu.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I am going to wear." The other one grinned.

"Dances are so exciting!" Raven's eyes widened.

"That's it!" Raven exclaimed while leaning in close to Robin. "The dance. You should go to the dance. She'll be there. Just sweep her off her feet." Robin looked doubtful.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She'll be there with Slade." Raven waved the name away with a flick of her wrist.

"So? Just be honest. If you tell her half the things about your feelings that you told me tonight, how could she resist you? How could anyone resist you?" Raven's eyes met his squarely, almost in a challenge.

"I can't go by myself." Robin said with an exasperated sigh.

"Then don't. You could.." Raven's face started to color and she looked down to stir the tea in her cup.

"What?" Robin asked, perplexed by her shift in mood.

"If, well if you wanted me to." Raven stated barely above a whisper, "What I mean is that you could go with me. So you wouldn't have to go alone." Robin's eye widened.

"You would do that?" Raven nodded.

"Sure." Robin watched her closely. Her eyes were downcast and her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Why?" Raven lifted her eyes slightly to meet his.

"I have never had a friend before."


	15. Yearbook

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

I also do not own Manson or any of his lyrics. I just borrowed some as a treat to desruction because I thought their idea was amusing. Thank you for all of the comments and suggestions.

**Let Me Dream: Part Fifteen - Yearbook**

* * *

The next day, Robin was not feeling up to school. He told his mother that he was not well and he spent the day in his room, listening to music and playing video games. He honestly thought that he would be happier alone, by himself, but he wasn't. The hours crept by slowly until Robin was sure he would be happy to just see the day end. He was definately going to school the next day. Staying home wasn't helping anything but avoiding the problem. He was never going to get Starfire if he kept avoiding her and Slade.

Robin was relieved when it was finally Friday. As he had expected, Slade was waiting for him when he got to school. He looked angry, and impatient. Robin noted that he seemed a bit anxious, perhaps even worried.

"Robin? What is your issue? You flip out, and run off, leaving me looking all over for you? I call your house and your Mom says you are sick! Then you won't see anybody?" Robin closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well," Slade stood back looking a bit uncomfortable. "It was a real pissy thing to do." Robin nodded as he tried to think of a way to close this discussion and make it seem as though everything was ok with them. It wasn't, and Robin was sure now that it never would be. He had to act like it was though. He gritted his teeth. He knew if he fought openly with Slade it would anger Starfire. He would then have no chance to win her heart from the villian that stood in front of him now.

"I am still a little mixed up. Everything is weird to me. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry." Robin nearly jumped as Slade hooked his arm in his and sleered him towards their Science class. In truth he was half expecting Slade to hit him.

"It's alright man. I know that everything has been messed up for you, that's why we are going out tonight."

"We are?" Robin blinked, marvelling to himself about Slade's drastic jump in moods. He wondered how much of what he did was an act and how much of it was the real thing.

"Of course we are, we'll take the girls. It'll rock, just wait."

"The girls?" Robin asked hoping that Slade wasn't planning anything stupid.

"Yes! Kory and Raven. Hello? Is there anyone in there? Which girls would I be talking about. There isn't anyone else...for the moment." Slade grinned, deeply amused by the confused look on Robin's face.

"Where are we going?" Robin sighed imagining everything from a bank robbery to random vandalism.

"We're going to play pool. Come on Rob, new's flash! It is Friday. Teens like us do things on Friday, I'm sure it is a law or something." Robin thought about it for a moment.

"You will bring Star, er I mean Kory?"

"Yes man, of course. I'll bring Kory and meet you and Raven at your house. Say around.. 8:00?"

"I will go." Robin's heart beat wildly in his chest, just thinking about seeing Starfire that night.

* * *

"No." Raven stated sulking on the lawn outside the school.

"Please Raven. This is a chance to get close to her and you know it. I need you there though."

"I don't do pool." Raven's voice was flat and even as she denied him again.

"I'll do whatever you want. I'll owe you a favor! You can even pick where we go the next time we go out! Just, would you please do this." Raven smirked at the thought.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Fine. Don't you forget our deal boy wonder." Robin nodded.

"Great! Thanks. Be at my house before 8:00." Raven groaned but did not change her mind.

* * *

School was thankfully uneventful with Robin acting as sullen and withdrawn as always. Slade had even left Raven alone in History. Robin hurried home as fast as he could. He ate quickly and got ready for that night. Thoughts of Starfire haunted him as he sat in his room and waited. He wondered idly if he had any pictures of her in his room. He walked over to his closet and switched on the overhead light. His eyes rested on a small box tucked in the corner of his top shelf. He reached up and pulled it down. Lifting up the cover he found a lacross jersey neatly folded inside. Once he pulled that out he found a hardcover book. On the cover were the words, _Jump City High, Yearbook, 2002-2003._

"Great! This should work!" He said out loud to himself as he put the box back and book in hand, walked over to his bed. He flipped open the cover to find that there were no signatures on the inside cover. He turned the book over and found that the back page was also bare. He thought it was odd, but was more interested in finding a picture of Star, than he was in figuring out why no one signed his yearbook. He flipped through the book, growing increasingly angered as he did so. There were comments next to almost every picture in it. It traded off from one set of handwriting to another. One of them was Slade's, the thing that really threw him the most was that the majority of the comments were written in his own handwriting. Reading some of them he found that all of the comments were rude and insulting. He found Slade's picture. He had written the word CRIMINAL next to it. He flipped through to his own picture and found the word APPRENTICE written over his face in Slade's handwriting.He felt a knot form in his stomach as he flipped through the book backwards until he came to the page with Raven's picture on it. Her eyes had been painted in with a red marker and vampire fangs had been drawn on her face. Both boys had written things around her. Robin had written EVIL WITCH, DUMB UGLY HO, and DEVIL GIRL. Slade had written EVIL IS YUMMY. Robin stared at his own handwriting, willing it to change. No matter how hard he tried though it remained as it was. He was scared to find Starfire's picture, but fear in the end is what drove him to search for it. It was bad enough that he had written those things about Raven, if he had written anything bad about Star he wasn't sure what he'd do. When he found her picture though, the first thing he noticed with relief was that he had written nothing near it. The second thing he noticed was that Slade had. EASY AND GOOD. It stated. Robin threw the book away from him in rage. He tried to convince himself that he was purely angry with Slade, when in fact he was more furious with himself.

"WHAT TYPE OF A PERSON WAS I?!" He snarled out in frustration and shame.

"A bad one." A calm flat voice said from behind him. Robin spun around to find Raven standing in his open doorway. "Your mother let me in. I thought I'd use the door this time." Raven stated in explanation of her appearance. Robin's face flushed in obvious shame.

"I didn't know you were here."

"It's eight."

"Look Raven, I'm.." Robin struggled to think of a way to apologize for everything, to explain it somehow.

"Forget about it. I told you, that wasn't you. This is you." Robin nodding, still feeling awful for what he had done, even if he couldn't remember doing it. "Hey Robin, this is touching and all, but we need to go. Slade and Kory were pulling up as I got here." Robin nodded, pulling himself together. He reined his emotions in and focused on the task at hand, getting Starfire away from Slade.

Robin walked downstairs with Raven just behind him. They reached the landing just in time for Slade to knock on the door.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Robin shouted and ushered Raven out the door, closing it behind them before his mother could react. Robin met Slade's eyes squarely, he briefly entertained the idea of breaking him into a couple of pieces before pushing the thought aside.

"Let's go." Slade grinned and ran in front of them to open the back door for Robin and Raven. Once everyone was settled inside he pulled away from the curb quickly, his tires squealing on the asphalt. Starfire was already in the front seat and she turned around to smile at Robin.

"How Glorious! I am glad to find you are feeling well. I was worried and missed you. Things are good now though for we are all on a date!" Robin blinked.

"A date?" Star giggled.

"Uh, Kory. You are mistaken. This is not a date." Raven intoned quietly. Star giggled again.

"Sure it isn't!" She turned around and smiled at Slade. Robin scowled and sat back in his seat. Now what was he supposed to do? How could he convince her that it was her that he wanted? Slade played with the dials on the radio trying to find a suitable station before getting frustrated and giving up. Star happily jumped back and forth between talking to Robin and Slade. Raven sat next to him quietly, not bothering to pay attention to what was going on in the car as she looked out the window and sang quietly to herself. Robin tried to figure out what it was she was saying when he caught onto a piece of it.

_"Babble, babble, b-, b-, rebel, rebel, party, party, Sex, sex, sex, and don't forget the "violence". Blah, blah, blah, got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely, Stick your stupid slogan in: Everybody sing along."_


	16. Pool Anyone?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

FYI- The Manson song that was used at the end of the last chapter was entitled This is the new sh-t" I would not recommend it to my more sensitive or my young readers.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Sixteen - Pool Anyone?**

The four of them had been playing pool for almost an hour when Robin came to the final conclusion that Star was not skilled at the game. Yet, despite how badly she played, Robin's eyes were drawn uncontrollably to the sight of her lithe body as she posed to make her shot. She had abandoned her cheerleader outfit that night in favor of a small purple tank top and a pair of form fitted blue jeans. Each time she leaned forward to take her shot, the boys silently thanked the man who was responsible for the creation of the tank top. Robin's eyes nearly glazed over when silky strands of her hair slowly fell across her shoulder to frame her face and neck. The few fragments of light in the room seemed caught in her hair, giving the fiery mass a luster that made his chest ache with the want to reach out and touch it. Her green eyes were set and determined as she aimed her shot. She pulled back and struck, watching anxiously she jumped and laughed as the cue ball rolled into the corner pocket.

"Splendid!" she cried with a bounce in her step and she turned to Slade, "I am the winner?" Slade laughed and shook his head.

"Not by a long shot Kory, why don't you give up the stick and let someone else play?" Star pouted.

"But Slade, we have not finished this game of pool." Slade sighed and stepped past her.

"The rate you are going, we never will finish this game. Give it up and let someone else play." She gasped as she dropped the pool stick. Star stood there for a few moments, seemingly at loss for words when she turned abruptly and ran out the door.

"Oh for the love of..!" Slade exclaimed as he moved to follow her outside. Robin jumped off his stool, pool stick in hand and stood between Slade and the door.

"Go ahead and play man. I can go talk to her." Slade looked doubtful.

"Are you sure, she can be a prissy little whiner when she wants." Robin frowned but let the comment slide.

"Yeah I'm sure." Robin motioned at Raven. "Hey Raven, would you mind playing this round?" Raven glared at Robin so hard he took a step back. She slid off her barstool and walked over to the boys.

"Give it to me." She held out her hand clearly annoyed.

"Wha..? Uh? Oh! Right! Thanks!" Robin stuttered before handing Raven his pool stick. He turned away from the two of the quickly and made his way to the door. As he exited he heard Slade say,

"I really hope you like this game. He is going to be out there forever trying to get the silly twit to calm down."

"Hn, Right." Raven replied flatly. Robin ground his teeth together and closed the door behind him.

"What a jerk!" He stated aloud as he considered going inside just to pound Slade into a pool table.

"You are right." A small broken voice said from the curb to his right. Robin glanced over to find Starfire sitting there with her knees pulled to her chest. Her face had twin mascara streaks running to her jawline and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey Star, are you ok?" Robin spoke to her softly as he sat down next to her.

"No, I am not ok Robin. My heart is saddened by the cruel words Slade used on me." She sniffled and looked as though she would start crying again.

"Oh Star, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." Robin placed his arm around her shoulder and akwardly pulled her close. "I hate it more than anything." He muttered as she placed her face in his shoulder and sobbed. He held onto her and let her cry as long as she needed to. Her sobs began to receed as he stroked her hair gently and told her in a soft soothing voice "Everything will be alright. I'm here. I'm always here. I'm here for you Star." She leaned against him for a while after her crying had ceased. Robin felt as though the moment were timeless. He breathed in her scent and felt their hearts beating in time with one another. He continued to stroke her hair, wishing that he could take her pain from her.

"Robin." She whispered pulling her face from his chest and lifting her face to look at him. "I don't know why I always mess things up. Why I cannot learn the most simple things." Why does it seem always that I am not good enough?" Robin's heart broke to hear what she thought of herself.

"Star, you deserve respect, compassion, and love in all things. You are the purest soul I have ever met, and the most caring person in my life. You make the day better for everyone around you." A blush crept to Robin's cheeks as he gazed into her eyes and stated in earnest, " You are nothing less than everything that makes life wonderful."

"Do you really believe in me that much?" Robin smiled as he reached forward and brushed aside an errant strand of hair that had been in her eyes.

"I believe in you more than anything else I have ever known." Star looked at him in surprise. She gave him a small smile and opened her mouth to respond when a robust stream of laughter issued forth from the pool hall. They turned to the now open doors, both of them were blushing fiercely at having such an intimate moment interupted.

"Oh come on dude! I SO CREAMED YOU IN THERE!" A small boy with green hair laughed loudly as he taunted a short blond girl that walked behind him.

"Only because you cheated!" She proclaimed with an injured air about her. The boy with the green hair smirked and snaked him arms around her waist pulling her close.

"If this is what you call cheating," He nuzzled her shoulder and purred, "Let me always be a cheater." The blond laughed and pushed him off her. "YOU LOVE IT! Admit it!" He demanded. Robin looked at Starfire as she stood up and pushed past the couple to enter the pool hall. The blond frowned and held onto the boys hand tightly. Robin carefully analysized every visible detail about the two people in front of him. The girl was skinny, almost too skinny actually. Her hair was long and flaxen. She wore a pair of doc martins and cami pants. His eyes wided in recognition as he examined her face closely.

_TERRA! _The name exploded in his thoughts._If this is terra,_ he thought, _then this must be.._

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked hopefully as he turned his attention to the boy with the green hair.


	17. Keep Him

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

**Let Me Dream: Part Seventeen - Keep Him**

**

* * *

**

The two boys stood staring at each other for a moment before beast boy tilted back his head and laughed.

"Hey man! Wassup? You haven't called me that in years! How ya been?" Robin smiled and released the breath he had not realized he was holding.

"I've been ok. I'm really glad to see you beast boy, and uh you too Terra." Robin eyed the blond next to him. Terra slid her hand in the crook of Beast Boy's arm. She barely looked at Robin before telling Beast boy softly,

"BB, I want to go. Please?" Beast Boy turned and smiled at her. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"It's ok Terra, I'm here." Robin smiled nervously and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry if I have done something Terra. I really am." Robin turned his attention back to Beast boy. "I have so much I want to tell you. I'm really happy to have found you. I uh, I've really missed having you around." Beast Boy's face lit up and he grinned.

"Really?" Robin nodded.

"Yes. Even down to the tofu and the bad jokes." Beast Boy laughed again and nudged Terra. "What about Terra here? Did you miss her too?" Robin looked at Terra and found that she looked anxious.

"To be honest Beast Boy, I had a dream she was turned to stone." Terra cringed and withdrew to hide behind Beast Boy.

"Hey, we uh, we don't talk about any of that ok?" Beast Boy had lost his smile and gave Robin a serious look.

"Um, ok. Sure." Robin sighed as he berated himself for messing it up already.

"Hey it's cool dude, look we're gonna go ok? I'll see you around." Beast Boy and Terra moved to walk away from the building but Robin stepped in front of them quickly.

"Wait, Beast Boy, I don't know where to find you. I don't have any way to contact you." Beast Boy stopped and quickly wrote his number down on the back of a receipt he had found in his pocket.

"Just call me tomorrow ok? We can chill then if you want." Robin smiled and grasped the paper tightly.

"Yes. I would really like that."

"Cool, we'll talk then. See ya!" Beast Boy wrapped his arm around Terra and led her away. Robin watched them step around the corner before he carefully placed the receipt into his wallet.

"See ya." He stated to himself before he entered the pool hall.

He walked in to the sound of Starfire's angry voice.

"I care not Slade, I do not wish for her to be near us. She is not a friend." Slade laughed and tried to hug Star who pulled away. "She betrayed me."

"Come on Star, I didn't even talk to her." Slade managed to get his armed wrapped around Star's waste and pulled her close to him. "Don't be mad at me. You know you're my girl."

"Hrmph!" She exclaimed, still looking annoyed with the entire situation. "You, who are like a jerk to me, and mock my playing of pool." Slade shook his head and grinned.

"Forgive me." He stated with a smile on his face.

"No, I would rather keep my anger. I am really angry with you."

"Forgive me?" He asked with his eyes growing wide. Star's lips quirked up in a half smile that she quickly dropped.

"No. I will not forgive you. I will not forgive your cruelty." Slade tightened his hold on her waste causing her to gasp.

"I will not let you go until I am forgiven." Starfire grimmaced and tried to push him away. Robin clenched his hands in fists and moved to pull Slade away from her. Raven stepped silently and placed her hand on Robin's chest while shaking her head.

"Do not get involved Robin, it is a game they play. She will forgive him. She always does. Let's leave."

"You want to walk out of here?"

"Yes. With or without you, I am leaving now." Robin stole a glance over Raven's shoulder to see Starfire and Slade locked in a jovial battle of wills. He sighed before stepping back.

"I think you're right." He hesitated, thinking about what had happened between him and Starfire outside. He supposed that he could just call her tomorrow after talking with Beast Boy. "All right, lets go." He opened the door for Raven and they stepped into the night air.

"It will be a long walk to my house."

"I don't care." Raven stated. She sounded relaxed and calm. "Did anything of note happen for you and Kory?"

"No. We were interrupted by Beast Boy and Terra." Raven looked at Robin out of the corner of her eye.

"So you found another Titan?" Robin kicked a can in the road and watched it skitter across the pavement.

"Yes I did. Now all I need to do is find Cyborg." Raven placed her hands in the pockets of the trench coat she was wearing.

"His real name, it is Brian. I'm sorry, I wish I'd had guessed it was him. To tell you the truth, once you said BEast Boy was green, I sorta never expected to find him. I just didn't want to kill any hope for you." Robin blinked, processing the information. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of her trying to force false hope on him, but he did understand she had done it to help him. Maybe even to protect him on some level.

"It's ok Raven. Thank you for trying to help."

They walked in silence for a while. Each of them were wrapped up into their own private world of thoughts. Robin was focused on fixing things with the Titans and how to get close to Starfire. Raven seemed focused on darker things. The night was half over when they reached his home. Each of them were a bit winded and had pains in their legs from walking the distance from the pool hall to the house.

"Do you want to come in Raven? I don't want you out there alone." Raven smiled slightly.

"I am used to being alone. I will be fine." Robin motioned to the dark clouds that obscured the moon and stars.

"What if it rains?" Raven shrugged.

"Bring on the rain." Robin frowned.

"You know Raven, you can stay here with me." As he said that, there was a glint in her eyes that caught his attention.

"Are you inviting me to stay the night Robin?" She asked evenly.

"Yes. I don't want you to feel like you have to be alone Raven. You can stay with me." Raven's eyes, Robin noticed, had taken on a glassy sheen. She did not cry. Her face did not even betray that she was about to cry, but the emotion was there in her eyes. Robin reached forward and hugged her quickly. He pulled back and held onto her shoulders.

"Raven you are my friend. Please come inside." Raven nodded before stepping inside. Robin closed the door and locked it behind them. He led her into the living room. "Have a seat, I'll be right back." Robin looked all through the linen closet, even searching his own closet for an extra blanket and pillow. Coming up empty handed he took a pillow and his comforter from his own bed. When he stepped into the living room Raven was standing at the mantle looking at all of the pictures there. Robin placed the pillow on the couch and handed his comforter to her.

"Here, I tried to find you a clean set but I don't know where everything in the house is yet. I gave you mine, from my own bed. That is, if you don't mind." Raven shook her head.

"No. I don't mind. Thank you." She stated quietly. Robin yawned and smiled at her.

"Good then. The bathroom is right down the hall and you know how to find me if you need anything. Good night Raven." Raven clenched the blanket close to her as he turned to leave the room.

"Good night Robin!" She called to him as he reached the stairs. He turned around quickly and gave her a half wave before walking up the rest of the steps to his room. Raven went over to the couch. She leaned back against Robin's pillow and curled herself up in his blanket. As she drifted off to sleep she noted that his scent could be detected on the pillow and blanket. It was subtle, and gentle, and nice. She thought about him and everything that had happened since that day they had become friends.

"Please." She whispered into the darkness, "Please let me keep him."


	18. The Mall

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Eighteen - The Mall**

Raven was gone by the time Robin woke up that morning. His blanket had been folded neatly and was placed at the corner of the couch with his pillow. He shook his head briefly, thought it was not unexpected. She had always been notorious for her disappearing acts. In the tower, she had been more interested in the solitude of her room, than the company of her friends. Robin swallowed sharply realizing that he was letting memories of the dream slip into reality again.

"I have got to let it go.." He muttered to himself as he shifted through his wallet looking for Beast Boy's number. He dialed the numbers and waited for someone to pick up the other line.

"Yo! This is BB's Pizza! Wassup?!" Beast Boy's loud voice echoed through the reciever. Robin had to pull it away from his ears in shock.

"Uh, Beast Boy, Hi. It's Robin."

"Hey Rob, what can I do for ya?"

"Did you want to do something today?" Robin extended the invitation reluctantly, unsure of the response that he would recieve. There was a moment of silence on the other end before Beast Boy relied.

"Yeah! Great Dude! You want I should swing by and pick you up?"

"Sure. That would be cool." Robin replied, relieved that he was not blown off.

"Sweet! I'll see you in ten. Bye!" Beast Boy had hung up the phone abruptly before Robin could even respond. He shrugged it off and hurried to get ready for Beast Boy's arrival. He anxiously awaited the chance to get reaquainted with another titan.

True to his statement, ten minutes later Beast Boy arrived. He was driving a green mini-bike. It could barely be laughed off as a small motorcycle, but it was obviously well cared for and cherished.

"Hey Rob! Do you like the new wheels? Pretty sweet huh? I've been saving up for this baby for the past year." Beast Boy got off he bike to give Robin a better view of the machine. It had been polished brightly and the word _Changeling_ was etched into the side in gold lettering. There were an extra helmet strapped to the back and it could, with some careful manuvering, seat two people.

"It's awesome Beast Boy." Robin stated impressed. He felt a quick pang as he thought of his own bike, but tried to ignore it. He didn't want anything to sully the afternoon with Beast Boy.

"Well get on, we're going to the mall." Beast Boy got on the bike and offered the extra helmet to Robin. After Robin had it adjusted properly he got onto the back of the bike and held on as Beast Boy zipped down the road. It was more fun than Robin had expected it to be and he found himself disapointed when they made it to the mall. Beast Boy parked the bike and carefully chained it to the bike guard.

"That should hold her. Come on, lets go." He motioned for Robin to follow him into the double doors that served as the main entrance.

"What are we here for?" Robin asked, looking around him at the different stores that lined the walkway. Beast boy gasped mockingly and held his chest.

"What are we here for? Ah! What are we not here for. This is the mall dude, you can get anything here. Aren't you even a teenager! Man! We're just gonna hang out." Robin nodded.

"Ok. That sounds good, but besides hanging out, is there a specific purpose for us being at the mall?" Beast boy laughed.

"Well, Wicked Scary is being released as a video game and I wanted to reserve my copy. After that though, we're just gonna chill? Got me?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah I got you."

The two boys spent hours at the mall. They explored every store, including places like Rave and Forever 21 where Beast Boy would pull a dress off the rack and hold it up to himself while asking in a falsetto,

"Robby? Do you think this makes me look fat?" Beast Boy would pose dramatically and pucker his lips in an exaggerated pout. Each time he did it Robin would laugh and reply,

"No. It's not the dress, it's your butt that makes you look fat!" The comments were enough to throw both boys into a giggle fit and draw the attention of angry store clerks that asked them to buy something or leave. They ended up in the food court. Both of them tired and hungry from the days events. Robin got a burger meal and Beast Boy settled for a salad and some fries. They both dived into their lunches with relish and barely spoke two words to each other until they were done. Beast boy took the last agonizing slurp from his soda before sitting back with a grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks for calling me today dude, I sorta didn't think you were gonna." Robin frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well Robin," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "We haven't really been friends for a long time. Then out of no where, you're nice to me. I thought you might have been messing with me." Robin shook his head.

"No Beast Boy, I'm not. I'm sorry if we haven't been friends. I'm sorry if I was a jerk to you. I really can't remember any of it."

Beast Boy's eyebrow lifted in interest.

"I knew you had an accident and everyone thought you were gonna die and junk. You're back now though, you seem ok." Robin shook his head again. He began to explain everything to him, about the amnesia, the dreams, the titans, all of it up until a few hours ago. Beast Boy sat and listened with rapt attention.

"That is pretty much it," Robin concluded.

"Wow! That's awesome. So even though you don't remember me, you remember me?" Robin blinked.

"Yeah I guess you could explain it that way. The problem is I still don't remember anything about my real life. No one wants to tell me anything. I found that awful book, so I know I was a terrible jerk, but no one will tell me what happened! No one wants to fill in the pieces." Robin's voice rose in frustration as he threw up his hands to the whole situation. Beast Boy looked thoughtful as he regarded his friend.

"I can tell you a lot of it. We were friends for a long time Robin." Robin glanced over at him.

"You would do that?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, you got a right to know."


	19. Dark Deeds

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

**Let Me Dream: Part Nineteen - Dark Deeds**

Robin waved to Beast Boy as he dropped him off in front of his house. Once he was inside he went up to his room and closed his door. He threw his jacket into the corner and flopped down onto his bed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream, cry, or just sink into a dark hole where he couldn't be found. He was amazed at Beast Boy's acceptance of him. True he had always been the most forgiving out of the group, but still.. there was so much to forgive. Robin ground his fist into his eyes, willing back tears.

* * *

"None of it is really pretty, and I won't sugar coat it for you." Beast boy had stated earlier that day. "If you got any questions I will answer them as best as I can, but don't ask me why you did the things you did cuz I can't explain that." Beast Boy had waited for Robin to nod before continuing. "You, Kory, and me were friends for a long time. Since we were little kids. We always wanted to be something special. Heros. As we got older and started school there were two more kids that were added to our group. Raven and Victor. Or I guess as you know him, Cyborg." Robins eyes widened as Beast Boy continued. "We did everything together. Yeah we were little but we were really close. It was maybe in 3rd grade when Victor was in a car accident. Both his parents died and he lost one of his arms. He moved in with his grandmother and it was hard on him, dealing with all that and being called Cyborg by all the piss ants in our school. We all stuck together though, at least until Slade moved to town." Beast Boy frowned and tapped his fingers on the table before continuing.

"Slade was bad news. He was always into things, bad things. I didn't like him, neither did Rae or Vic, but he caught Kory's affections pretty quick. The rest of us thought that you'd hate him for that. We all knew you loved her, heck man, anyone that looked at you two together could tell that there was something there. It didn't though. It was like you wanted to be him. You were always with him, always doing whatever he told you. You turned on Vic and Rae pretty quickly, just because Slade didn't like them. I guess I was under radar because I didn't get too much trouble from Slade, you two had your hands full tormenting everyone else." Beast Boy took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably. "A few years down the road Terra had moved here and her and I started seeing each other pretty quickly. You could tell from the start that she was like a bird, so fragile and afraid, ready to fly off any moment. I loved her from the moment I saw her. It became pretty obvious though that there were problems deeply hidden that cast shadows over her eyes. I thought that I could help but at the time she needed much more than I could have given her. She ah, I found out that she had been doing drugs when she overdosed. I don't know if she did them before she moved here or not, but I found out that she had been getting them from Slade. In exchange for the drugs she had been sleeping with him, sort of as a payment. When I confronted him, you got in my way. You defended him, saying that Slade would never do anything like that. He stood behind you smiling smugly, as though waiting for us to fight each other. I turned my back on you and our friendship then. Terra was in the hospital, getting her stomach pumped. She was in rehab for a long time. I wasn't even sure if she would ever be allowed to come home, but thankfully she was." Beast Boy's eyes had teared up and he wiped his hand across his face quickly.

"She is doing really well right now though, and we are doing good. I love her and she loves me. I forgave her, really I mean, I should have known, I should have been able to protect her." Robin swallows a lump that had formed in his throat.

"I am so sorry Beast Boy, I wish.. I wish I could make it up to you." Beast Boy nodded.

"Hey Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being you again." Robin nodded.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't do it sooner." Beast Boy had looked at his watch then and decided it was time to take Robin home. Things felt strained between the boys, but both of them seemed glad to have the truth out in the open.

* * *

Robin realized that we was crying freely now as he recounted the memories. He hated himself for the things that he had done to the people he cared about. He ground his teeth together in sorrow and rage as he swore an oath with only the silence of his room to bear witness.

"No matter what! I will make up for my deeds, and I will make Slade pay for his!"


	20. How could you?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. I do not own Dennys. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. Special thanks to those of you who come back time and again. (You know who you are!) I appreciate all of your comments and concerns. All will come to light with time.

Chapter Modified. Special thanks to Rochelleteentitan for pointing out my goof.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Twenty - How could you?**

Robin was woken by the sound of something rapping on his window. He sat up groggily.

"I must have fallen asleep.." He mused while clearing his vision by rubbing his knuckles against his eyes. He blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. Getting up carefully he made his way to the window and pulled the curtain aside. Raven was perched outside his window on the ladder she had used before. He undid the latch and opened the window for her, allowing her to come inside. Robin was a bit annoyed to find that the shadows of the room concealed her face from him. After closing the window, he switched on the light and turned to face her.

"Hello Robin." She greeted him in her customary tone. Robin smiled slightly.

"Hi Raven, did you decide to fly again?" Raven gave him a wry smile but did not respond.

"I wanted to come and see you." She explained her presence while managing to look a touch uncomfortable.

"It's ok. You are always welcome. I'm actually glad you are here. There are some things that I would like to ask you." Robin sat on his bed and motioned to a place next to him. "Sit with me?" Raven's eyes settled on the spot he indicated for a few seconds before she nodded and sat next to him. "I spent the afternoon with Beast Boy."

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?" Raven faced him, her expression blank.

"We had a long conversation. He filled in a lot of the empty parts of my memory." Raven shifted and her face began to drain of what little color it held. "There are a few problems I found that I wanted to discuss with you."

"Uh, like what Robin?" She smiled uneasily and folded her hands in her lap.

"Have you been lying to me?" Robin asked, his eyes focused on her so strongly that she cringed.

"Wh..Why do you ask that?" Raven had turned her face away from him so even before mentioning the instances he knew already that she had. He just didn't know why.

"First you let me think you don't know anything about Cyborg or Beast Boy, then you tell me you have never had a friend before. Finally you tell me that you thought Beast Boy was purely imaginary when you knew he existed. You knew about all of them. I know you lied. Why Raven? How could you?" Robin's voice had not been raised, but it held all of his confusion and hurt within its depths. Raven turned to look at him slowly, her eyes glassy and her faced pinched in a pained frown.

"I can't, I don't know how to explain it to you." Robin stood up and began pacing in front of her.

"What do you mean you can't explain it? Why did you do it Raven, why did you lie to me? I was your friend Raven, why would you do this? You know how important this is to me." Raven's eyes narrowed.

"How could I do it?" Her voice was icy and strained as she glared at him. She remained seated on the bed, but her body was tensed and face held the look of a barely contained rage. "How could you do it?" Robin stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"I am not the one that lied to you."

"Yes you were!" She spat out, the anger flaming along her words. "You were never my friend. You needed me, because you recognized me. You needed me to lead you to them. To help you get her. To help you gain her love. All that time spent as children?! It was fake! All of it. I was ALWAYS on the outside of your circle, as long as I have known you. For once in my whole life I was the one that was important, I was the one that was needed. If you found them you wouldn't need me anymore. How could I tell you? How?" Raven had lost control of the emotions that she fought to hide and tears streamed freely down her face as she threw words at him like daggers. "I couldn't tell you where they were because you wouldn't need me. It was the closest I had to anything real. To not being alone." The last word was half choked as she moved to stand directly in front of Robin. His eyes were wide and he was frozen in space. He had never seen Raven cry, not like this. He lost the anger he had been holding onto and felt only pity for the friend who wept before him.

"Raven, I.." Robin reached out to her.

"All I wanted to do was keep you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry." Robin lowered his arm and tried to think of something that he could do. He had no idea that her motives for lying would be so heart wretching. He chided himself for even thinking that it may have been malicious. It was selfish, definitely. He couldn't be angry with her though. Her anguish was a product of his creation and he knew that. She had endured years of pain because of Slade and himself. They made her feel that this is what she had to do to keep a friend.

"Raven," He spoke gently to her, trying to draw her attention away from her grief. "Raven, I'm not angry with you. We're still friends. I'm still here for you." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. She shifted her arms from around herself and wrapped them around Robin's waist. He held her for a minute until she stopped crying. He pulled back slightly and bent forward to look into her face. "Are you ok now?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Raven looked at him for a moment. Their faces were merely inches apart. Her face flushed and she pulled away from him sharply.

"Yes, uh, I want to go home how. I'll see you Monday." Robin stood in the center of his room and watched her open, and climb out his window. This time he did not make a move to stop her. He walked over to the window after hearing the scrape of the ladder being pulled from the side of the house. When he looked outside Robin noticed that it had begun to rain. The ladder was once again on the ground next to the house and Raven was making her way down the sidewalk. Her back was to his home and she did not glance behind. Her shoulders were curled forward and her head was bent. The wind whipped through her trenchcoat causing it to billow out behind her. The rain had plastered her hair to her face and neck. Raven's hands had been thrust firmly into her pockets and she strided slowly across the pavement. Her steps were marked with purpose, yet each one grew heavier on his heart. He was the only friend she had, and he just stood there as she made her way alone. Robin shook off the melancholy that choked his thoughts and quickly put on his shoes and jacket. He ran down the steps and out the front door.

"Raven!" He called her name out into the storm. "Raven? RAVEN!" He searched the street for her, but his searching was to no avail. By the time he had gotten there she was already gone.


	21. Like her like that

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

Authors Note: I try to refrain from commenting as much as possible so as to keep from distracting from the story. I feel however that I am in a position where it may be necessary to offer a bit of an explanation to my readers. Despite what some of you are thinking, this will not be an R&R fic. It is and was always intended as an R&S. I would not purposefully mislead any of you. Your comments, suggestions, and reviews have been the bread and butter that kept me going, and keeps me going still. I chose the primary genre as angst for a reason. (Just because you want something, doesn't mean you are going to get it.) I don't want any of the story to feel rushed and hope to have it flourish from chapter to chapter becoming something that some of you may enjoy and remember. I understand that some of you are anxious for me to get on with the R&S, I ask however for you to have faith that the anticipation that you hold is not in vain. Thank you for reading my fiction, it really means a lot to me.

With fond regards and warm thoughts,

April, your dukgrrl

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Twenty-one - Like her like that**

Monday came quickly for Robin, who had spent the majority of Sunday trying alternately to get in touch with Starfire and Raven. Various members of Star's family took messages, yet he recieved no call back from her. Raven had not even given him a number to her home. He checked Denny's and the pool hall that night hoping that either girl might be at one of those locations, but neither girl was found. He decided firmly that he would figure out where both of them lived so he could avoid this frustration later in life. As usual, Slade met him as soon as he arrived.

"Hey Robin!" Slade ran over to him smiling. "You could have said goodbye Casanova, you didn't need to sneak off if you wanted to spend some time with your girlfriend Friday." Robin ground his teeth. It was less than five minutes into the day and Slade was already pissing him off.

"She is not my girlfriend." He stated flatly. Slade threw back his head and laughed.

"Of course not, you just keep her around for amusements sake." He held his hand out palm up. "Something soft to pass the lonely hours?" Robin glared at him and knocked Slade's hand away.

"I do not want anything to do with her that way." Slades eyes shifted behind Robin for a moment before he leveled them at his face.

"So, you don't really like her?"

"No I don't. Not like that."

"Do you like her at all? Don't you think she's soft, nice to hold, at least pretty to look at?" Slade asked trading in his smile for a slight frown and furrowed brow.

"Slade, get this straight. I do not think of Raven like that. I do not want her like that. She is a friend, that's it!" Robin stated in an icy tone, his anger dripping from each word.

"So then you are leading her on?"

"No I am not leading her on. She knows how I feel. There is nothing like that between us. Anyone that would think there could be anything like that is just plain stupid. So Slade, does that make you stupid?" The smile slipped back onto his face as Slade feigned surprise, his eyes focused on someone just behind Robin, he waved.

"Good Morning Raven! I trust your weekend went well?" Robin turned quickly to find that Raven stood just a few steps behind him. He wondered briefly just how long she had been standing there. Judging from her expression, he reasoned that she had probably been hehind him the entire time. Robin swallowed nervously and adopted a weak smile.

"Hi Raven." Her eyes locked on Robin. He tried desperately to read her, but her face was an emotionless mask. She did not grace him with one word, before turning her back to him and walking the other way. Slade stepped up behind Robin and propped his elbow up on Robin's shoulder.

"Ouch man, she can just sneak up on a man huh? Do you think she heard you? Gosh, I hope not." Robin brushed Slade off of him and turned to enter the school.

"I'm going to class. Are you coming?" Slade grinned.

" Naw, I gotta get to cheerleader practice." Robin hesitated at the doors for a moment before shaking it off and walking inside. There was plently of time to enjoy watching Starfire practice. Right now it was probably better to just avoid Slade and try and figure out a way to repair the damage he had done to his friendship with Raven. She was afterall, despite everything his best friend. He did not want to lose that.


	22. Send me home

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

**Let Me Dream: Part Twenty-two - Send me home**

* * *

Robin couldn't concentrate in class. His mind was twisted in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. He was trying to figure out what he could say to Raven to make it up to her, but the better part of logic told him to leave her alone. She would probably cool off with time. He didn't realize that his teacher had been addressing him until she rapped her knuckles on his desk.

"Excuse me? Are you with us today Mr. Grayson?" Robin cringed, he hated being called Mr. Grayson even more than he hated being called Dick.

"I don't feel well." He responded flatly hoping it would get him out of class. The teacher's face quickly molded into one of sympathy.

"Do you need to go to the health room? I can write you a pass.."

"Yeah, that would be good."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he stood out in the hallway clutching the pass. He did not have to deal with school as a Titan and he could not stand that he had to suffer through it here.

"Kids should not be subjected to such torture.." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the health room. The hallways were deserted so it gave him plenty of time to really think. He decided that he was going to really win over Starfire the next time he saw her. He would be sweet and know all the right things to say. He smiled thinking that he had more than enough time to plan out exactly what to say to win her heart. He probably wouldn't see her for at least a few days. He arrived at the health room without any problem and opened the door. He lost his smile, and his confidence quickly when he found Star sitting on one of the benches with an ice pack held to her ankle.

"It is painful yes, but I should be fine. This ice is very helpful thank you." Star smiled at the nurse that was helping her before her eyes lit up as she realized someone had entered the room. She looked over to see who it was and her eyes lost their new found glow. Robin swallowed nervously.

"Can I help you?" The nurse said turning to him. Robin numbly held out his pass to her. She took it from his outstretched hand and read the note from Mrs. Dean. "If you want to have a seat hon, I'll go ahead and call your mom." Robin thanked her before going to take a seat next to Star. When the nurse walked over to the phone Star leaned over and whispered,

"Why is she calling your mother?"

"Coma patient." Robin replied.

"Ah, so that is a get out of school free card?" Starfire giggled and Robin smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." He sat there smiling with her for a moment before his brow furrowed and he looked at her ankle in concern.

"Are you ok?"

"This? Yes, I am fine. A girl fell on me during practice this morning." Robin looked doubtful.

"She fell on you?" Starfire nodded rapidly.

"Yes." Her eyes widened. "She is larger than I. We landed oddly. I think it is ok, just strained."

"Good." Robin smiled again, noticing the many hues that made her eyes green.

"I think that I will go home." Star said sadly rubbing her ankle. "I have not a ride yet so I must wait."

"Hey, why don't you come home with me? You could wait for your mom there?" Starfire clapped her hands together.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Glorious!" I will be most pleased to join you at your home. I shall simply leave a message for my mother yes?" Robin nodded.

"Sounds good to me." His heart beast wildly against his chest. Just the thought of being alone with her made his feel light headed.

"What shall we do to amuse ourselves until I have to leave?" Robin's mind ran away with him and he blushed deeply at the thoughts that flew through his head.

"Uh, I am sure we'll figure out something." Starfire grinned.

"I hope whatever it is, it is fun." Robin nearly fell off the bench. _Yeah, _he thought, _me too._


	23. From This

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

Note: I offer my sincere apologies for the time that has elasped since my last update. It was a combination of an interruption in my net access and the site upgrades. I am working on putting up a few new chapters very soon. I thank you for your patience and understanding. Dukgrrl

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Twenty-three - From This **

It hadn't taken long to Starfire to catch him off guard and take charge of the situation. Robin never could have imagined that they would be here, in his room, together, on his bed. His eyes widened as he quickly drew in an involuntary breath. Her moves were incredible. He had no idea that she could be so, so skilled, so good at this. He could feel the sweat beading up on his face as he began to realize that it was only a matter of seconds before he lost it. Starfire tossed her hair over her shoulder and deftly moved in to finish the boy off.

"Checkmate." She stated firmly before erupting in a fit of laughter. Robin stated at the board in awe.

"How did you?" He wondered aloud while trying to figure out how he had lost the game so fast.

"Nuh uh," Star pressed the tip of her finger against his nose. "Do not proclaim that I am not the winner for clearly I am." She grinned widely and Robin couldn't help but smile with her.

"You amaze me." He stated in earnest. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Ha! Well now I must get a prize surely? For my stunning victory over you?" Robin laughed and began to put the game away.

"Sure I guess so, what do you want?" Starfire smirked.

"Well, Whatcha got to offer?" Robin thought about it and smiled.

"How about my undying adoration and loyalty?" Starfire snorted and threw a pillow at his head.

"Try again!" Robin caught the pillow and placed it back down.

"Well what do you want?" Star leaned back and stared at the stars that were glued to his ceiling.

"I don't know, try offering me something." Robin fought with himself as logic told him that kissing her would be a really bad idea, but his heart told his body to go for it. He moved away from where she lay a bit so the temptation would not be so great. He was getting really nervous. He balled his hands into fists and held them firmly into the mattress. This did not take place without Starfire noticing and she sat up. Concern filled his eyes and she leaned close to him.

"Are you upset about something Robin?" He lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"No, not at all, I'm sorry Star. I just.." He stumbled on his words trying to figure out something to tell her without telling her the truth.

"Can I ask you something Robin?" Starfire kicked her feet idly off the edge of his bed.

"Yes, anything." Robin's heart lodged in his throat and he tried to fight it back down to its proper place.

"Did you mean all those things you said about me?" Starfire tilted her head as she looked at him questionably.

"I, Oh Star, I would never lie to you like that. Do you think I lied?" Starfire shook her head and leaned back.

"No. I do not think that you lied. I am just filled with thoughts of what you said. I think on it and it seems so foreign to me. It doesn't make sense." Robin felt a wave of anger pass over hm and he turned his face away from her so she would not see it. He had always hated Slade, and he always would. He thought that nothing could make that hate deeper than it was, yet each day he spent here it grew into something more sinister and cold. How could Slade waste what he had in Starfire.

"Star, I cant believe that you could be with a guy that has someone so wonderful and not make them feel loved each and every day he drew breath. He is stupid." Starfire stopped kicking her feet and turned to face him fully.

"These things you say to me.." She clasped her hands in her lap and looked confused. "They sound so unreal, it is strange to hear them Robin. It is difficult to hear you say them." Robin wiped a hand through his hair and sighed feeling frustrated.

"What is so difficult about it Star?" He asked her. "What concept is so foreign to you? That someone might actually want to make you happy, or that you make someone happy? Is it so hard to believe that someone might actually care?" Robin was about to say more but the tears on her face stilled his tongue and he found himself at a loss for words. A moment passed where neither one of them said anything before Robin drew her close to him and held her. She cried silently and Robin hated himself for being the cause of it. He stroked her hair gently and wished he could make things better.  
"I'm so sorry Star, please forgive me. I shouldn't have said those things." Starfire shook her head and pulled back far enough to look at him.

"No, you are right. I just know you are right.." Robin swept the hair from her face and smiled at her. Her eyes were shining from the recently shed tears. She was so beautiful. He touched her face gently and ran his thumb lightly against her cheek. He was shocked when it seemed like she leaned into his touch. He caressed her cheek again and felt his heart race when she did not pull away. He leaned closer to her and his eyes moved over her face quickly to catch any change in her reaction. She seemed, inviting. It was almost like she wanted him to kiss her. Robin swallowed sharply. He felt light headed. He leaned closer still and was close enough now to feel her breath on his face. His eyes were level with hers now and he stared into their depths. She looked back at him for a moment before she closed her eyes. Robin noticed that she was breathing quickly too. He could tell that she wanted him to do this, at least he hoped that she wanted him to do this. He closed his eyes and drew in a breath. The distance closed between them as he moved closer. His nose brushed against hers.

"ROBIN? KORY'S MOTHER IS HERE!" Robin groaned flopped back onto his bed. "ROBIN??"

"I'm coming Mrs. Grayson!" Kory called out to his mother as she got up to put her shoes on.

"I'm sorry Star, I'm so sorry." She smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"It's ok Robin. Look, I got to go." She moved to stand up. Robin reached out and held onto her wrist.

"Please don't go." She smiled again before leaning down over him. Her hair fanned out around him. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. Star pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Goodbye Robin." she stated before getting up and leaving the room. He lay there and listened to her steps as she made her way down the stairs and out of his house. His eyes began to burn and a dull ache settled in his chest. It was a pain that he was sadly getting used to. He was so close. He would give anything to just have her. Anything.

"Oh please Star, I love you so much. please..? " He whispered his question while he lay there alone. He asked for acceptance, for affection, for love and he feared that he would never have it.


	24. Lies

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R.

* * *

**Let Me Dream: Part Twenty-four - Lies**

"She's avoiding me." Robin thought sullenly to himself as he sat down outside the school. He smiled slightly despite his dark musings at the sight of her laughing with the other cheerleaders. It had been just over a week since they had almost kissed in his room. At least, that is what he thought almost happened. After so much time had gone by without even a hint of interest from her, he wasn't so sure. The few times when he had tried to approach her she was pleasant and friendly, but that was truly the extent of their interactions. His relationship with Raven was also still in shambles. While Star refused to acknowledge what had happened, Raven simply refused to acknowledge him. In fact the only person that seemed truly interested in his company was Slade. Robin was picking idly at the grass trying to figure a way out of his obvious dilemmas when a lacrosse stick landed on the ground in front of him, interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you coming? Or do you plan on hating me forever?" Slade stood just behind him with a lacrosse stick of his own resting against his shoulder. Robin sat there trying to decide what to do. He could tell Slade off and continue what he was doing, but then what was he really doing? His eyes scanned out to the field and lingered there. His heart ached for that girl, but he wasn't sure how to fix things yet. He was lonely, and he knew it.

"I'm coming." Robin stated before grabbing the lacrosse stick and standing. He could use the company, even if it was Slade's. He was tired of being completely alone.

"Excellent." Slade grinned, "Let's go." He guided Robin around the school where he noted other boys waiting.

"What is this?" Robin asked.

"It's practice Apprentice. Watch the master and you may learn something."

Robin grimaced and gripped the handle of his lacrosse stick.

"Don't call me that. I am not your apprentice."

Slade cocked his head back and laughed.

"Fine, fine. Let's just play huh?"

Robin nodded and the boys began. It was hard adjusting to the activity. Once he had been at it for a while however, Robin found that he played with considerable skill. He was not nearly as swift, or precise as Slade, but what he lacked in speed he made up for in vigor and determined focus. Both Robin and Slade were heaving breaths and covered in a thin sheen of sweat before they were ready to stop.

"That's good," Slade stated wiping his brow, "You're still good. I was worried that you may have lost it."

Robin grinned and leaned forward placing his hands on his knees for support while he calmed his breathing.

"Thanks." He managed between sharp breaths.

Slade laughed and swung his lacrosse stick in a lazy half circle. "You're not a master like myself of course, though with proper guidance I am sure you hold great potential."

Robin laughed and swung his lacrosse stick up to meet Slade's in a mock clash. "You are so full of yourself Slade. It's a wonder anyone likes you."

Slade grinned in response.

"You like me."

Robin snorted. "Hardly."

"Kory adores me, loves me even." Slade stated as he moved his lacrosse stick again in a parody of a sword swing.

Robin met that swing with one of his own.

"Yes, I know she does. Though, I can't imagine why. Care to fill me in?" As much as Robin did not want to know any details of their relationship, he thought that if he knew what held it together, it might help him pull it apart.

Slade lowered his lacrosse stick and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you really want to know?"

Robin thought about it for a moment before indicating that he did with a nod.

"The sex."

Robin's eyes opened widely.

"Wha..what?!"

"The sex Robin, that is what she loves about me."

Robin snorted, "You're lying. She wouldn't have sex with you."

Slade laughed, "Like she would really have a choice. She is my girlfriend Robby, that's what they are there for.

Robin shook his head, "You're wrong. I don't believe you. I don't believe you have sex with her."

Slade acted thoughtful for a moment, "No.. No I am, but not for long. I'm getting bored with it all."

"Liar, you expect me first to believe that you are sleeping with Star, er Kory and now you claim you are tired of her?! You are a liar."

Slade smiled slying as his eyes glanced past Robin to his right, "It's true. She just doesn't hold my interest anymore. I want something else. Something new."

Robin turned and followed Slade's gaze to find Raven sitting a few yards away from them. She was alone, as she normally was and appeared to be drawing or perhaps writing in a book.

Robin shook his head and leveled his gaze with Slade. "No, you leave her alone. Don't you touch her!"

Slade fluttered a hand to his chest in mock surprise.

"Now here I thought you didn't like her. You don't want her right? So what should it matter if I get a taste of that?" Slade grinned wickedly as he clearly imagined himself with the girl.

Robin's eyes narrowed in anger, "She is my friend. She doesn't deserve this. You had better leave her alone."

Slade frowned, "I had better? Are you threatening me? Just what do you think you are going to do?"

Robin's fist tightened painfully on the lacrosse stick that he still held in his right hand.

"I mean it Slade, she is .." Robin paused trying to express himself, "She isn't for you. She doesn't want you."

"Ha! You don't know anything. If I want something it is mine. I want what is coming to me and I deserve this." Slade stepped forward to brush past Robin and go towards Raven when Robin swung his stick sharply and bashed it into Slade's stomach. Slade doubled over briefly before pushing back to gain leverage. He brought it own stick up just in time to block what would have been a devasting blow aimed for his face.

"You have done it now," Slade rasped as he mercilessly swung his lacrosse stick in a calculated attempt to injure Robin. Robin met him blow for blow blocking each thrust with in a frenzied wave of rage.

"I will not let you have her!" Robin yelled as he rushed forward hoping to break through Slade's defenses. Slade side stepped quickly and brought his lacrosse stick across Robin's back in a sharp sickening snap. Robin fell to the ground stunned as Slade kneeled on his back and pulled Robin's head up by the hair. He leaned close and whispered in Robin's ear.

"You ever try that again, and I will kill you. Get in my way and you won't be the only one that suffers. They will suffer too." Slade motioned to Raven who had taken notice of the situation. She had risen to her feet and was walking over at that moment. "It is easier to be my friend Robby. Why don't you think about that for a while?" Slade spat at the ground before getting off of him and walking away.

Robin lay there stunned and only vaguely noticed Raven's presence before she spoke.

"Robin? " She asked nervously while kneeling next to him. There was blood coming from his nose and mouth and his eyes looked glossy and unfocused.

"Raven.." He whispered reaching for her hand. She clasped his hand and leaned over him.

"It's ok Robin, I'm going to get you some help."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let him."

Raven shook her head, "Let him what?"

Robin closed his eyes as nausea and pain began to subside and be replaced with a creeping veil of unconsciousness.

"…hurt you. "


End file.
